A Re-dead's Light
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Darkness. That is all I see in this room and all I will see. I'm trapped in this room and darkness is all around me. No light is anywhere and I can't leave the room. I see darkness and I move around the room feeling my way around. I can't even see my hand much less the room and I'm scared of the dark even being in it for who knows how long.
1. Ch1 New Friend!

**Hey i hope you like my new story and yes its a Link x Re-dead but i thought i could make it cute instead of it being really like a real in game re-dead its more human and can talk and fight and even use magic so i hope you like it and Read and Review :)**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Silver's Pov-=-**

 **Darkness**. That is all I see in this room and all I will see. I'm trapped in this room and darkness is all around me. No light is anywhere and I can't leave the room. I see darkness and I move around the room feeling my way around. I can't even see my hand much less the room and I'm scared of the dark even being in it for who knows how long. I hear sounds and I grow scared but when I realize there from the other side of one of the doors I think I might be free. I sit down and wait for whoever is in the area to reach my room.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hate the fire temple and the heat is worse. I hate the smell and there is so much lava everywhere. I walk around more and come to a room. It opens and when I walk in there is complete darkness but Navi at least provides some light. I look around and ask Navi to fly around to see if anything is in the room but before she can I hear a whimper. It's to my right and I tell Navi to go over in that direction. She does and she flies around what looks to be a re-dead but the re-dead watches Navi and looks like it's happy. Navi flutters in front of it and it holds out its hand, Navi lands on it and I see the re-dead look at Navi closer. I feel like this one isn't dangerous so I walk to it and put my blade and shield away. When I become visible to it in Navi's light it looks at me and I see silver eyes, not the normal red I'm use too from re-dead's, and it doesn't scream at me either. It looks at me and just watches. I look at it and I touch its other hand, as its right has Navi atm, and it watches me more but what surprises me is when it speaks. " **Hi…** " It says and I look at it in surprise. "Hi what's your name?" I say but still shocked because I didn't think it could talk. " **I don't have one…** " It says and I think for a moment "Do you mind if I call you Silver?" I say and it shakes its head and I smile. I get Silver to stand and when I'm going to walk away I hear him say wait. I look at him and I see that he looks scared. He asks if he can join me and escape the temple with me and I say sure. We walk through the temple and we fight many creatures. During one of the fights I break my leg and Silver finishes killing the monsters but he looks at me and I say that my leg broke and he looks really worried. He asks which leg and I tell him my left leg. We hear a ton of footsteps and I turn to see a giant group of enemy's and I realize we might die because Silver can't take all of them by himself. Suddenly Silver picks me up and runs at full speed.

He is running really fast and is dodging arrows and other objects. I watch as he almost trips but recovers quickly. We end up at a dead end and he sets me down then turns around and whips out his blades and gets ready to fight. I feel fear because we might die or Silver might die. Silver suddenly shrieks and they all freeze. Silver glows and suddenly a burst of energy are flung and it kills all the monsters. I see Silver walk back but pass out and lands next to me. I have Navi check him and she says he is fine just worn out. I sigh as I figure we are going to be here for a while because of my broken leg. I hear footsteps and I draw my blade and growl. I see a flash and then I see Sheik. I sigh in relief as it was only him. He comes over to me but freezes when he sees Silver and I tell him that he is ok and I say how Silver saved me when I broke my leg and a big group of monsters came. Sheik gives me some healing potion and my leg repairs itself. I sigh as the pain is gone and Sheik and I talk for a bit before he goes to leave but Silver wakes and growls at him. I quickly explain to Silver that he is my friend and that he helped repair my leg. Silver calmed down and put his weapons away. Sheik is looking at Silver then leaves without another word. I and Silver go through the rest of the temple and we beat the dragon. I see a portal but Silver looks nervous and I hold his hand. "Don't worry I'm here if you want to stay you can but if you want to leave we have to go to the portal to leave." I say calmly and try to reassure him. He sighs and we walk to the portal. We walk through and we get transported out. I find myself in the sacred realm and I gather my medal fast. I get transported back to the crater and I see Silver looking around. I chuckle as I see how interested he is and I lead him outside. He looks around and is so amazed by everything.

 **-=-Silver's Pov-=-**

I never thought there would be so much of the world and I'm so shocked. I hear Link chuckle and I look at him. He smiles and we walk down the mountain. Well walk being a lie as I jumped down most of it and waited for Link to hurry the fuck up. We finally got to the bottom of the mountain and I looked around hyper about seeing the new world. I hear Link laughing and he shows me around the town and I start running around playing with the kid's cuz they don't seem to mind me and I see Link laughing while watching me. I smile and keep playing with the kids. They show me many things like money, flowers and more but suddenly a Stalfos Leader appears and I roar to attract it and run away from the kids with it following me and I attack it. I get badly hurt but I kill it and I limp back to where the kids are and ask if their ok. They all nod and I smile as I sigh in relief. I see Link run to me and I fall as he gets to me and he catches me. I pant as I'm tired and he pulls out a bottle with a fairy and it heals me but I pass out before it could heal me fully. I wake up later in a room and I see Link in another bed asleep. Navi notices I'm awake and tells me what happened and tells me I should get some rest and I nod then get comfy and fall back asleep.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

Grr I don't like Link's new 'friend' and I don't trust him but I did see a blast of power when I was following Link and I guess that was when they were surrounded. Not to mention that when a Stalfos Leader appeared and Silver protected the kids. Still…I don't trust this thing. It's a re-dead, nice or not, it's dangerous and must be killed but…I'll leave him be for now because he is useful. I swear if he does anything to anyone and Link I will kill him. I watch as the two sleeps and I think up a plan and I smirk as I know the plan will work perfectly.


	2. Ch2 More than the sheikiah eye can see?

**There is more than the sheikiah eye can see...**

 **Sometime's the people you think are evil-self's are controlled...**

 **Read and Review Hint: Read the story to find out what i mean Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to find Silver is curled around me and I hear Navi giggle. I look at her confused. "He was scared of the dark so he snuggled with you" She says and I smile but get untangled from him and get up. I gather my stuff and get close to Silver and stare then poke him a bit. He opens his eyes and shrieks when he sees I'm just inches from his face and falls off the bed and I burst out laughing. He gets up and glares at me and I giggle as I look at him. "Hey you were the one that was in my bed" I say still giggling and he blushes and looks away, embarrassed. I just chuckle and then lead him out of the room. We head for Zora's Domain. Silver watches as the place is filled with ice and he slips and falls and I giggle and teach him how to walk on it without falling. Navi watches as we have a bit of fun before we head to where King Zora is and he is frozen. We walk past and I head across the ice and Silver is scared but I help him across. We get to the ice cave and Navi is warning us about the icicles. We get through most of the temple and when we get to the last room we fight a white wolfos. I get bit by the thing and suddenly I black out.

 **-=-Silver's Pov-=-**

I watch as Link falls and suddenly my eyes turn into black pits. I growl and the Wolfos looks at me and then backs up fearfully and I kill it just by simply twitching my neck and that causes its neck to snap and kill it. My eyes turn normal and I rush to Link. I check and see where he got bit and I see a sleeping poison. I growl but grab the iron boots in the chest and pick up Link and run out of the ice cave. I hurry to Kakariko and rush to the healer and she helps me out. After removing the poison she tells me he will need rest. I bring him to the inn and set him in one of the beds. I watch as I wait for him to wake. I start pulling out his gear, cuz I'm bored and to Navi's protests, I look at the gear and many different tunics he has. I spot a blue instrument and I pull it out and Navi gets frantic but I ignore her and I look at it. I look at it more and get a flashback

 _ **"Mom can you teach me how to play this?" I say as I hold up my blue ocarina and she smiles. She teaches me how to use it and I giggle. A few years later and I created my own song and I remember it.**_

I snap out my flashback and Navi is staring at me but I smile as I bring the ocarina closer and play the song I created. I play it and it is mysterious but soothing and at the same time joyous and hyper. Navi flutters and lands on my leg and I play the song over and over. I finish after a bit and I hear Link chuckle. I look at him and he is on his side looking at me, smiling. "I didn't know you could play the ocarina" He says and I smile. " **It's been so long since I've seen one that I almost forgot what it was but I remember the song I created and I played it** " I say proud of myself with my hand made song. Link looks surprised and I smile. "I loved the song and you said you made it yourself? It was amazing" He says and I giggle. Link tries to get up but I quickly push him down. " **The healer said you need to rest** " I say and he tries to argue but Navi cuts in "Link rest, what use are you to Hyrule and saving it if you die from exhaustion!" she says and Link lies back down and rests.

I thank Navi and she flies inside Link's hat. I lie down and think about the next temple. Link had said we needed to go to the water temple but we also needed a blue tunic and I remembered where to get one. I left the room and I played a song, using Link's ocarina, I remembered and teleported to a special shop that I knew about, bought the tunic he needed and I bought a special collar that doesn't let me drown and die in lava plus is resistant to everything, I teleport back and after a few days of rest. We head to the water temple. After we travel, on horseback and I hated it like hell, we got to Lake Hylia and I was surprised by how pretty this place was. I watched as Link put his tunic on but looked at me "How are you going to follow me?" he says and I point to the collar on my neck and says it works like his tunics. We dive and enter the water temple and I just found out that I hate being wet.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We walked through the temple and Silver was grumpy and I had found out that he hated water bad and now I'm wishing I didn't bring him cuz all he does is mutter angrily. After a while we get to a room and when we enter it it's a room with a dead tree in it. We are shocked by the fact that the room looks like its outside when we are in a temple under a lake. Silver walks across the room to the other door and discovers that it has bars on it. He turns back around and spots a dark me is leaning against the tree in the middle of the room. He prepares to fight and dashes at the dark me but before he makes contact he yells "Wait! I don't want to fight you!", Silver stops trying to attack him, but keeps a close eye on him as I walk to them, and he explains that Ganon had made him to kill me but he didn't want to kill someone just because he was told to. We talk to him for a little bit before we remember the bars on the door, I get depressed that we will have to kill Dark just to progress and get the longshot but our new friend Dark has an idea that he could surrender to me therefore I have "defeated" him and we are capable of moving ahead. Silver grabs the longshot and we let Dark join our group. We walk around and I feel better with some friends helping me. We explore more of the temple and we finally find the boss key then head to the boss room. We make it after a while and we enter the room.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I am surprised that a re-dead is helping the Hero but I guess even the unexpected help the expected and his name was Silver I think but anyway I notice a bond between the two and I'm happy for them. We fight the boss Morpha and we kill it finally. I sneak into Link's shadow and Silver and he go into the portal and I do as well. Silver and I appear outside the lake while Link isn't anywhere. After a bit, and me looking around in amazement, Link appears and we all cheer as the lake fills back up and we watch the sun rise. Suddenly Link drops and we look and see another person. " **SHEIK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Silver screams and I realize this Sheik was a friend. Suddenly Sheik stabs Silver in the ribs and I hear a sickening crack and Silver cries out. He falls and I growl and draw my sword. I suddenly put it away and sink into the shadows before this Sheik could turn around. He looks around then picks up Link and runs off with him and leaves Lake Hylia. I reappear and rush to Silver and I use darkness magic to heal him. He looks at me and we both agree on going after Link.

 **-=-Silver's Pov-=-**

We run and I call Epona so we can travel faster and we get on her. We travel and the only place I can think that Sheik would take him is the forest so we head there and we head there fast.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to find I'm at the forest temple and I see Sheik. He looks at me and he has a sorrowful look. "Link…your friends died…" He says and I just look at him. "No…no you have to be lying…" I say not wanting to believe the only ones that became my friends are gone and so soon. He nods and I curl up and start sobbing. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I lash out and scream at him to go away. He keeps trying to cuddle with me but I won't have any of it and I kick at him and hit him square in the jaw causing it to dislocate but I don't give a shit. I just curl up while I hear Sheik whining in pain as he relocates his jaw. He growls in anger after I hear a pop and he had relocated his jaw. Sheik suddenly grabs my legs, picks my up and drops me and flashes a Deku Nut in my face and suddenly I feel my sword and shield get taken off my back and I get shoved to the ground. My vision clears and I see a very angry Sheik over me. He keeps my arms pinned over my head and he grinds into me and I panic as I realize what he's doing but he has a strong grip but I'm smarter. I smack my skull into his and his grip lessens and I get up and run to my sword and shield and turn around only to get hit with needle-like daggers.

I cry out as they sink in deep and I fall but get up quickly and pull out the daggers. I use my shield and defend. Sheik looks at me angry and I grow scared. My own friend is trying to rape me and after my other friends died. I fight him and it lasts a while till there is a shriek in the air and Sheik freezes. I look to my right and see Dark and Silver alive and very angry and they tackle Sheik and Silver growls angrily and I ask Dark what happened and he tells all that he saw and I tell them the lies Sheik said and they grow really angry. They start beating up Sheik and they break bones and dislocate others but I don't bother to help Sheik I get up and watch. After Sheik is badly beaten we all leave him with nothing to heal him. After we leave the forest I feel hatred to Sheik and I'm glad I have friends who stick up for me. We head to Kakariko but we have to be slow cuz we have 3 riding Epona so we can't go too fast less we lose a rider. We make it at Kakariko but decide to head to the inn and rest.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I'm crying. I weep as I was beaten and left to die and it wasn't my fault that any of the stuff I did happened either! A dark version of myself went in me and possessed me and made me do things but when they beat me then left me the dark version left my body and told my I'm a useless piece of scrap and he left as well. I wept as I wish I could say how sorry I am to Link and that I didn't want to do those things. I see Saria and she is frowning at me and I ask if she will heal me and she does. I explain everything to her. The possession, what my dark version made me do and what Silver and Dark did to me and how the dark me left me as well and I'm crying the whole time because I never wanted to do any of those things to him but now I know he will hurt me if I try to get near and I ask for Saria's help and she smiles and says she will help. We set out to go find Link and explain the real truth. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me and hopefully with Saria's help he will trust me again.


	3. Ch3 Sheik's Secret Lover?

**Enjoy the chapter :) Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I couldn't believe Sheik but…something seemed off about him. He was too aggressive, to talkative and emotional. That isn't the Sheik I know but I don't know what to think. Dark, Silver and I talk about the next temple and I think about what items I need to get before going there but I don't know what. I hear a knock on our room and I open it to see Sheik but Saria as well. When I look at Sheik it looks like he has been crying and it looks like he still is. Saria has this sad face and I let them both in. Silver and Dark growl but Saria tells them to shut up. Sheik sits in the corner of the room and curls up and Saria looks at him with sadness. "Saria…what is wrong with him?" I ask and she explains how she saw a dark version of Sheik leave his body and call him a piece of trash and then left. After healing him Sheik had told her everything and she explained to us what had happened and that all he had done after the fire temple wasn't in his control. I hear a faint sobbing and I look at Sheik and see him trying to hide that he is crying. I walk over to him and touch his shoulder and he flinches. "Sheik…" I say unsure of what to say. He looks up at me and just stares waiting for me to keep going.

"Sheik…I forgive you…now that I know what you did wasn't in your control I forgive you" I say smiling and his eyes widen, I guess he wasn't expecting to be forgiven, and he pounces me and hugs me saying how sorry he is and he is happy that I forgive him. "We forgive him as well" I look behind me and see Silver and Dark. "We forgive you Sheik" they say and Sheik gets up and hugs them and keeps saying how sorry he is about everything. We chuckle and he calms down and Saria says bye and vanishes, probably back to the temple, and Sheik tells me that I have to back through time for an Eye of Truth. I hear Silver start laughing and we look at him and Sheik gasps as Silver holds up the Eye of Truth and I just stare surprised. Silver hands it to me and Sheik tells me I need to head to the shadow temple and I nod but Sheik hugs up and again says srry for everything and thanks us for forgiving him. We laugh and say that it was no problem and he leaves to let us get to work.

 **-=-Silver's Pov-=-**

I'm glad that Sheik is still our friend and I never knew he was possessed but that explains why he wasn't normal and did those things. We talk about what to do before the temple and what to gather. I get in charge of gathering potions and I leave to gather many potions with the rupees that Link handed me.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

Link had me be in charge of restocking arrows and other items. He handed me rupees and I went and bought the items. I noticed someone that looked like Sheik but I realized it was his dark version. When I followed its gaze I saw it looking at Sheik and it was smirking. It dawned on me that it was going to possess him again and I growled and snuck up behind him and screamed and tackled him off the roof he was on. I started beating him up but my scream attracted Sheik and he saw me fighting his dark self and he fled. He escaped but my scream had also got Link and Silver to come my way and me and the Dark Sheik were still fighting and beating each other up. I growl and use my sharp teeth and bite the shadow and he screams in pain. He uses daggers and stabs me but I bite him more and he drops the daggers. He hits me in the chest and then gets up and flees. I pant as I growl when he leaves.

"Dark are you ok?!" Link rushes to me while saying that and I nod, and then explain how I saw that dark version staring at Sheik and I attacked it so Sheik could flee. They sigh "I hope he doesn't get possessed again." Silver says. "Let's hope we can tell when he is if it happens again" Link says and I nod. I go buy the stuff I was told to get and so do Silver. Link was repairing things and sharpening our weapons. We head back to our room and we get some sleep but oddly Link lets Silver sleep with him and I ask about it "Silver is afraid of the dark so he likes to sleep with me for comfort." I nod as a response and get some sleep.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I run very fast to Saria's temple and escape my shadow self. I sigh as I'm safe and I feel happy Dark had spotted the shadow self and warned me in his own way. I relax and see Saria and tell her the reason I'm here and she tells me to sleep and she will watch over me. I get comfy on the little bed she made for me and fall asleep with her watching me.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch through my glass ball as I spy on Sheik. I know I have feelings for him but I know he will deny me or tell me he hates me. I feel heartbroken as I watch him sleep. I should be sleeping too but I can't and I watch Sheik sleep. I care for him and I hope I can destroy that shadow self for him when I get the chance. I sigh as I know even if I tell him my feelings he will think I'm lying and then either try and kill me or leave me. Dark knows I have feelings for Sheik but he knows that I'm also scared to tell him. I spot the shadow-self enter my room and I pounce on it and destroy it quickly. I chuckle as I know Sheik is now safe. I go back to my glass ball and watch Sheik. I smile as I watch him peacefully but I start crying silently as I know he will never love me and will never care. I will always be called a monster no matter what but…I know Dark won't call me that. I finally try and get some sleep and fall deep asleep with thoughts of Sheik.


	4. Ch4 Two Confessions!

**Enjoy this chapter and this is cute love and two parrings and its really cute (to me) and i hope you like it :)**

 **Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to see that Dark and Silver are gone. I see a note and it says they went ahead because Sheik said something about hover boots before you could enter an area. I gather my stuff and leave. I head to the graveyard and see Sheik. "Hi Sheik" I say and he jumps and turns around "Srry did I startle you?" I say chuckling. He nods and rubs the back of his neck but we go and enter the temple. He shows me past the traps and we find Silver and Dark and their waiting for us. We cross the gap and keep going through the temple. We travel through the temple and we fight many monsters. We get to a docking station and I see a ship.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

Through this entire temple I have felt like we are being watched but every time I look around I see no one. I feel like whatever is following us is going to jump out at any second. I look around as I feel like we are being watched again but find nothing and I growl frustrated.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch the others traverse the temple as I follow and I had cast a cloaking magic before entering so they couldn't see me. I see Sheik looking around and chuckle silently. Every once in a while I would get hit with something like a blade or arrow and my cloaking magic would flicker but id quickly put it back on. I hear Sheik growl and I smirk knowing that my magic is doing what I want it to. I follow them deeper into the temple and listen to them talk and watch Sheik look around and I think he suspects me following because he keeps looking around but he can't see me and he is frustrated I can tell. I watch and listen to them talk and I grow bored but I keep an eye and shove Link if there is a trap he is missing and many times he almost got his head cut off or got stabbed or shot with poison. The others seem to see the traps but not Link and I guess it's because Sheik is a shiekiah, Silver is a re-dead and Dark is Link's Shadow. I watch and see Sheik get careless and almost fall in a trap but I caught him and yanked him back then backed off a few yards so he couldn't try and hit me to disable my magic to see me. He looks confused and so do the others but they ignore it and keep walking. They enter the room with the ship, they all get on the ship and so do I, and Link looks at the Triforce on the boat and plays Zelda's Lullaby. The boat then starts moving, and a stalfos falls onto the boat.

It hits Sheik and knocks him off the boat but I quickly grab him and hold on to the edge with my other hand and I toss him back up on the boat. Sheik looks confused and the others are as well when they saw Sheik get tossed back on the ship. I kill the stalfos quickly and any others that drop down. The boat starts to sink but I freeze it with my magic just until they jump off onto the ground below. I let go and jump off just before it can fall out under me. The others are really confused I can tell but I just smile as I see the strange look on Sheik's face after getting saved. I decide to be annoying and get really close to his ear and make breathing sounds and he shrieks and runs and bumps into Dark and I cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. After they settle down they head to the boss door and I follow quickly. We all jump down and land on a drum. I use magic to keep me floating so I don't get bounced around and I watch them fight. I see Sheik get grabbed and I pull out my Nightshade Bow and shoot the hand that grabbed him. The hand drops and I shoot the other hand then when it charges I shoot the eye. The others charge at it and swing their blades and weapons at it and it dies quicker than I thought but to be honest there is 4, not counting me cuz all I did was use the bow three times, attacking it. I see a portal and I know I must leave but before I could move suddenly Sheik flings a dagger at me and hits me in the shoulder causing my cloaking magic to fail and causing me to be visible.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I could not believe my eyes when I saw who had followed us, had saved me twice and had helped defeat the boss. It was Ganondorf the King of Darkness. I watch in shock as he pulls out the dagger I had thrown out of his arm and watches us, I guess for a reaction or questioning is what he expected, and I just stare in shock. "I thought I saw you earlier" I look and see Dark walk up and watch him. "You were the one I threw a rock at way earlier and I bet you saved Sheik as well which I wouldn't doubt that because if he didn't come in here you wouldn't have either" he says and winks at me and I see Ganondorf blush and look away. I'm so confused as to what is going on and I watch Ganondorf carefully "If you think he is going to hurt you Sheik he would rather give his life to protect you than kill you, he also destroyed that dark version of you to protect you as well" Dark says and I see Ganondorf close his eyes and his face is a dark red. I just stare in shock as I watch. I see Silver and Link pass me a bit like their protecting me. I see Ganondorf look at me but his eyes suddenly widen and he rushes at me. He shoves me and suddenly I see him attack a dark version of himself. He shields me from the dark version and eventually destroys it but has many cuts and deep wounds. I feel bad because he protected me so many times and even got himself badly hurt because of me. I create a fairy and send it to him and it heals him. He looks at me shocked for a moment and I watch him for a bit before I tell Silver, Dark and Link need to go through the portal. Silver and Link start arguing but Dark catches on somehow and drags the 2 to the portal. When their gone I create many fairies to provide light and I watch Ganon.

"Why do you protect me…?" I ask and he watches me for a bit. "Because…because i…" He tries to form words but I can tell he is having a hard time and that's why I had the 3 leave because I figured he wouldn't talk at all with the others around. I watch as he becomes embarrassed and then he sighs. "You would never understand…" I hear him whisper. "I want to try to but only if you tell me the reason" I say and he looks at me and is blushing brightly. "I…I love you…that's the reason I protect you…" He says and then he gets up and flashes a deku nut and vanishes. I stand there shocked at what he said. He loves me?! That's why he is protecting me? I never thought that someone like him could love but…I…I don't know how to react to this. I throw a deku nut and teleport to the others. They say hi and ask me where Ganon is but I don't answer and Dark hits me in the head and I snap out of my daze and look at him "He told you didn't he?" He says and I realize Dark knew all along about Ganondorfs feelings. "You knew?" I say surprised and he winks and I sigh and nod telling him that Ganondorf did tell me and he smiles. "I'm glad because he was scared on how you might react" when he said that I look at him in surprise.

"He was scared on how I would react?" I say confused. He gets close to my ear and whispers a few words "Rejection, hate, getting beaten and you leaving forever" he leans back up and watches me. I think on what he said and realize what he meant. Ganondorf was afraid I would reject him or beat him up because he loves me or that I would hate him and leave forever. I think about what it would be like to be with him and I get a sudden plan and I tell the others to head to the fortress but they need silver gauntlets first but suddenly I get hit in the head, twice, by something dropping on my head and I turn around and look up and spot Ganondorf and when I look down I see the silver gauntlets. I look back up only to find him gone and I pick up the gauntlets and hand them to Link and I say I have to go somewhere and I teleport.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I rub my eyes after he teleported but i wonder where he had to go but i dismiss it and I have all of us walk back to the inn to sleep and rest. When I look at Silver now my heart beats faster but I can't be falling for him…can i? But he is a re-dead…but mostly human…Gah I don't know what to do but maybe I should tell him. My eyes get covered and I hear Dark whisper in my ear. "So you like Silver huh? You have been staring at him for a while now and here is a tip that I will give you that I had told Ganon. Tell him how you feel even if he rejects you, even if he doesn't accept at least he knows that you love him" He says and I smile but then get confused and then it clicks in. Ganon loves Sheik and he was scared and didn't know how to tell him but he had told Dark and Dark gave him advice and that might be why Sheik had us leave because he suspected something. I thank Dark and tell him to restock potions and repair gear and gather suppliers and he smiles and winks knowing why I'm having only him do this. Silver and I get to our room and we rest "Silver…" I say unsure of what to say. He looks at me and I blush brightly "I…I love you…" I say and cover my face embarrassed and I wait for a response. I don't get a response but I feel Silver crawl under the covers and he lays on me " **I love you too…I was wondering if you had any feelings for me but I'm happy** " He says and I smile. I pull him close and we fall asleep together.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I hope all went well with those two and I finish repairing gear, buying items and getting potions. I walk back and when I open the door I see Silver and Link snuggling and smiling. I smile as I know everything went well with them and I set all the stuff down and take off my gear and get in my bed and fall asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I ran. I fucking ran after confessing and I feel so ashamed because of it. I sit in my castle bedroom as I curl up on my bed and cover my face and wish I could go back and face him but I feel so bad…I hear a creak on one of the floor boards in my room and i know it's Sheik. I wait for him to talk but he doesn't and he tugs the covers that I'm using to cover my face. I move the covers so my eyes are showing and he watches me and I do the same. He moves my hands and removes the covers from my face and then covers my eyes. I have no clue what he is doing but suddenly I feel lips on mine and I'm shocked but I kiss back. It was simple not a heated kiss but it was a start and he uncovers my eyes but quickly turns around and I realize that he had to show his face to kiss me and that would explain him covering my eyes cuz I know how the shiekiah are. I smile and when he turns around I see a glint in his eyes and I know he is trying to get to know me. I lay back down and I close my eyes but I feel Sheik climb next to me and he snuggles next to me. I smile and fall asleep with Sheik next to me.


	5. Ch5 Loss and Trade

**Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA but Silver is mine**

* * *

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I remember yesterday but I see that it is early morning and I get up silently but I get grabbed and I see Ganon but he is still asleep and I chuckle. I poke him until he wakes and when he realizes he is grabbing me he lets me go, blushing. I watch him and he gets up and tells me that he has to check up on Zelda. Oh right he has Zelda "Ganon…" I say and he looks at me. "Will you let Zelda go after Link clears the last temple if I stay with you?" I say with a special glint in my eyes and he smiles and nods. I smile and run and hug him thanking him and he laughs and says he was going to ask me if I would stay and if I did he would let Zelda go. "Two minds think alike" I say and we both laugh. Ganon leads me to the kitchen and we grab something to eat. I decide to be a dork and I hang upside down on the chandelier on the celling and Ganon looks at me like 'wtf?' and I just look at him with a glint in my eyes. He starts laughing and so do I but he tries to pull me down but all he does is get us both to crash to the floor and our faces are close but I get up quickly and I'm blushing and I can tell he is as well. I tell him I have to go check up on the Hero and he nods and leaves to go check on Zelda. I throw a deku nut and teleport to the others.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I know where Sheik went and I bet he slept next to him as well. I smile when I see Sheik and I go over to him and grab his ear "You slept next to Ganon didn't ya?" I say and he jerks away from me and looks at me surprised and I can bet he is blushing like mad. I laugh at his reaction and I walk back to the others with a blushing Sheik behind me. The others look at us and Sheik is calm again but I keep whispering things in his ear and keep making him flustered. I finally stop annoying him when he hits me in the head hard and I still laugh because he is flustered as fuck but I don't give a shit. I sit down and the others are staring at me and I just chuckle. We talk for a while about plans for how to get through the fortress without being caught but I laugh. The others look at me and I hold up a pass to the fortress and say that Ganon had given it to me and I can take us in easy. The others cheer and I smile. I ask Sheik if he can go to Lon Lon Ranch to grab another horse and he nods then leaves. A half an hour later Sheik comes back riding a black horse and leading a silver colored one as well. I look in surprise and Link calls Epona. We all get on our horses, me on Shadow, Silver on Moonlight and Link on Epona. Sheik teleports and we all ride off to the fortress and as we travel I can help but feel like we are being followed. I toss a nut behind me and it smacks Ganon, causing his magic to flicker, he is on his horse and rides past us at full speed as well. After a while we get to the bridge and I see Silver still running Moonlight at full speed and they jump the bridge Link does the same and so do I. We get off our horses and I lead them through the fortress no problem. We get to a certain area and I tell Sheik not to go in but he does anyway and we see Ganon looking out a window. Sheik walks silently and suddenly pounces him and he cries out in surprise but starts laughing when he realizes it's Sheik. I chuckle as he and Sheik settle down. A guard suddenly runs past us and hands Ganon a scroll and he opens it and reads it. His face loses the smile he had and tears form by his eyes. He tosses the scroll and Sheik tries to comfort him while I pick up the scroll and read it to myself.

 **Dear Ganondorf,**

 **We are sorry to say that your mother has passed away and we will bury here where ever you wish. We will give you the items and money she had and we are deeply sorry for your loss because we know how much she meant to you. She will be in our hearts and she will be remembered. Once again we are sorry for your loss and Annabeth Sandstorm will be remembered by us. Meet us at Kakariko to lead us to a spot to bury her.**

 **-From the Kakariko Village Mayor Ali**

I stare at the paper and start crying silently. I hand the paper to Silver and Link and they read it and then start crying themselves. Sheik takes a look and then goes back to calming Ganon. We feel so sorry and we all decide silently that the temple can wait. Ganon finally settles down and we all leave and head to town. We are silent as we head there and Ganon tells the people with the coffin to follow him as we head to Lake Hylia. We are completely silent even Navi is silent and she is usually chatty but she is silent and the only sound is the cart wheels and our horses, the wind and the grass. We make it to the lake and he crosses the bridges and they bury her there.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel so bad for him and I feel sorry because I know he loved his mom and I didn't know mine! I don't know how it is to have a mom or dad so I don't know how to compare but I do know he loved her very much. I watch as Sheik goes to him and he breaks down in tears. Sheik is trying to sooth him but all we can do is watch and I know that he is downright miserable. I feel sad and I feel someone hug me and I see its Silver. I let him hug me and I watch from afar as Sheik and Ganon are snuggling while Sheik is trying to sooth him. I hear a faint melody and I realize its Zelda's lullaby. I watch as Ganon settles down and I know he fell asleep or is relaxed now. Dark and I look at each other and I can see he is crying a ton. He shows us a picture of Ganon and his mom and I smile as I see how she looked. Silver sees it as well and snuggles into my arm. I hand it back and he puts it away. We watch as the villagers leave and we remain there. Ganon wakes up after a bit and Sheik takes him back to the castle. He tells me, Silver and Dark to head to the temple without him and we nod. He takes Ganon back and we head back to the fortress and one of the guards ask where is Ganon and we tell them he went back to the castle. We spread the news and they all go silent. We head to the temple and when we get there we find out we need special gloves. Dark slides into the shadows and appears on one of the statures hands and opens a chest and finds what we need. We travel through the temple and eventually defeat the boss Twinrova and then we head to the castle. We go in and do the little mini challenges and open a path up. We keep walking and I hear sobbing after a while.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I try to sooth him the best I can and at least I got him to kinda settle down. This is a lot to take in and I know Link and the others are here but he won't focus. I sigh as he sobs into my chest. I hear a knock and I know it's them. I see Link open the door and Dark, Silver and Link come in. I know they feel bad but there is nothing we can do. Ganon settles down after 2 hours and we get him to focus on the task at hand. Him letting Zelda go and I stay. We head to the room that Zelda is being kept and we all enter. "Link help me!" Zelda calls and Ganon chuckles. The crystal shatters and Zelda falls down but she is ok. Ganon pulls me aside and Link grabs Zelda, I look at Ganon and he smiles knowing I will stay with him. "Link give me it" She says and I know what she is going to do "Link don't do it unless you want to lose all of us including Silver!" I call and he backs off from the princess. "What? You want a re-dead more than a princess?" She says and I see Link smile. He suddenly kisses Silver and sticks the middle finger at the Princess and I burst out laughing and Ganon does as well. "You just got told off!" Dark says as he is laughing. The princess just stares and huffs and then starts to leave the castle and shrieks in anger and we all laugh but Silver is blushing like crazy. Ganon lets us stay here and sleep. He gives us separate rooms and we all go to sleep.


End file.
